


Day 26 - Cat and Mous- er. Shark and lunch.

by Amemait



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 26 - Cat and Mous- er. Shark and lunch.

Commodore James Norrington, of the British Royal Navy, was not particularly happy.

He'd been chasing the pirates for the past three months, and it was only just now that he was beginning to comprehend how incredibly stupid he'd been to given them a full day's head start.

Because now?

He was in dead water. He could see the Black Pearl, far and away, through his telescope, but it wouldn't be long before even that failed him entirely. They still had wind where they were, though heavens only knew how.

Some of the officers had been throwing him dirty looks for a week.

Most of the sailors had taken to not bothering with their wigs unless someone was looking. It wasn't good for disipline (but, hells confound it all, the pirates aboard the Pearl certainly weren't disciplined, and they were very much ahead of the game, so to speak), but after the first three days of this, James had made an announcement.

The wigs were optional, and for those who were simply used to using flour in their hair to whiten and hold, this was no longer allowed.

The dirty looks from the officers had increased, but James actually took to wearing his hair out, simply tied back with a piece of leather he'd found in a pocket and chose not to consider from whence it came.

He'd solved a portion of the food stock issues, at least. The grains weren't being used for the frivolous purpose of appearance, and James had always preferred his crews to be comfortable if they had to follow him over long distances. It lessened the chances of a mutiny, for one (he'd seen what madness mutiny had wrought on Captain Jack Sparrow, and he actually pitied the other man for it).

Ah yes.

Jack Sparrow.

The man who'd brought him out to this dead calm spot of sea, the reason he was there in the first place, the man he would chase to the end of the world and back again if need be.

Bigod, James would-

There was a slight breeze, and the musings were gone with it.

The chase was back on.


End file.
